Friends and Lovers
by Nicolesque
Summary: Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Pan are four close friends on the brink of puberty. But what happens when hormones, highschool, and other people interfere with their bond? Drama and passion ensues in this soap opera of teenage chaos for our DBZ kids all grown up!
1. A Pleasurable Prologue

She laid down on her queen-sized bed, her tenative lilac eyes opening to reach to the ceiling above her. Clad in just a sweatshirt and a lacy black thong, she held the shiny, pink vibrator in her hand like a dagger before moving it over her panties. Turning the switch, it revved up to life and send thrills of pleasure through her core so strong that her breath caught in her throat.

That's when his face appeared before her mind's eye.

Feeling the point of no return, she moved the thong over to feel it on her hairless clitoris. Her eyes fluttered shut and a small smile formed on her pink lips, her thought formed into an image of them being kissed by her very own Saiyan Prince. Yes, he would kiss her and his hand would do the same exact thing that this silly contraption was doing for her. Her back arched slightly and she held her breath every now and then to feel the waves of silver jolts run through her core like the steel echoes of a sound wave.

She imagined his fingers working their way up inside her, feeling her from the inside down and pushing into her glorious G-spot. She toyed with the sex toy, pushing it into her as it vibrated, and then took it out to press it into her wet mound again. She could see herself with her legs spread wide open, his face buried within her as if he were eating a three-course meal.

Just the sensation alone was enough to send her pulsing into a tremendous climax. In her head, she was running her fingers through the silky threads of his pink bowl cut, gently pulling his mouth into her even more as her juices drenched his face.

"Oh... Ohhhh..." She moaned as quietly as she could, her climax building gracefully into a beautiful breaking point. Her face broke out into a satisfied grin as she pulled the toy away from her, making sure to turn it off before she brought out from under the covers.

Then she stopped. What had she just done? Bra had said this thing worked wonders but...

Why in the world would she think about Trunks? Of all people?

Something was definitely wrong here.

* * *

><p>Yeah trying something new for once. Let me know if you would like me to to continue! Hehehe...<p>

~Jckash03


	2. Damage Control

Bra sank into the couch. She was bored, restless, and was tired of Trunks always getting ahead of her as far as the company went. True, she was about to start highschool in the next week with Pan, which made her a little too young to begin anything in the offices of Capsule Corporation. But still, she was tired of never having anything to do. As Trunks would say, Bra had never worked a day in her life and her mother was convinced she would be overwhelmed and hate it.

Maybe she would, but at least it would be different than sitting on a couch in front of a screen vegging on potato chips. It was horrible for her figure and the paparrazzi would be all over her if she gained even a pound. Instant pregnancy rumors, etc.

"Hey Bra. What's cookin'?" She heard from the door as it shut behind Goten's cheer demeanor. She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing for you, fatass. What are you here for? Food, again?"

He shook his head, "Nah. Just wanted to train a little bit with Trunks. Is he around?"

"Nope. In the office. As usual."

"Sounds like someone's a little jelly toast."

Bra turned around instantly, her face contorting into an expression of exasperated annoyance. "Would you stop using that term? You sound totally gay and adolescent. And no, I am not jealous nor will I ever be of my boring brother. All he does is paperwork, faxing, talking on the phone with associates, and complaining about Dad complaining about him not continuing his training as much anymore. I've had it with Trunks."

Goten kicked up the corner of his mouth, "Hey, look on the bright side. You have all the freedom in the world to do whatever you want right now, ya know? School is still a week away and you always have Pan to kick it with. Or me..."

"Pfft. As if, bud. Take a hike, haha."

She turned back to the television and didn't see the flicker of dismay that crossed Goten's face. "Well, I'll let you get back to that while I find Trunks."

"Hm." Was all Bra responded with as Goten left for the elevator to get to the office level of the building. Bra briefly wondered why he would suggest hanging out with him in such a weird tone. They had all been together since she and Pan were babies. Why would he think it was such a new concept for her and him to spend time together at all?

Then her phone rang. 'Thank Kami!' She thought with excitement as she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Bra... It's me." Came the low voice of Pan.

Bra's eyebrows burrowed slightly, "What's wrong?"

"Uh... Nothing. It's just.. I tried that- _toy_ thing last night."

Bra let out a hearty giggle, "Okay, so what's so wrong with that? It worked, right?"

"Well... Yeah. It did. A little too well, actually."

She raised an eyebrow, "Too well? Is that even possible?"

"Yeah, um.. I'll just come over and we'll talk about it later, okay? Trunks isn't around, is he?"

"Haha, no. As I JUST explained to Goten, he's stuck in the office again. Why?"

"Uh- No reason. I'll be right over. See ya!"

The call ended as quickly as it came. Bra looked down at her cellphone. Why would Trunks' presence even matter? AH... She got it. Pan would probably be embarrassed if Trunks or even Goten overheard any kind of conversation concerning masturbation. Bra herself was an early bloomer and way less conservative than Pan or her mother would ever be. Smiling to herself, she turned off the television and went upstairs to change, for she knew they would end up going to the mall eventually.

That was when she bumped into a hard body on the way to the stairs. Stepping back, she saw it was her father. "Oh, hey Dad."

"Hm. Bra, your mother would like to speak with you about something..."

Bra's slim, turquoise eyebrows raised dramatically, "Me? What could I have possibly done for mother to want to 'speak' with me?"

Vegeta smirked. "Just go."

Rolling her eyes, she skipped up the steps and went to her mother's bedroom, where she found Bulma combing her short, cerulean locks in front of a full length mirror. Even in her near sixties, her mother still looked as ravishing as she did before she had Bra. Bra took a lot of pride in her mother's beauty because she knew that was where she got her own from.

"Mom? Did you need to talk to me about something?"

Her blue gaze turned to Bra for a second and then back to the mirror, her expression unchanging, "Yes, I did. Sit."

Being told to sit was never a good sign with Bulma, who liked to keep things short, sweet, and brief. Just like her maiden name.

"I got a call from Videl today."

"Oh...?"

"She found a certain contraption in Pan's bedroom today while she was making her bed."

Bra scoffed, feigning innocence, "Like what?"

Bulma stopped combing her hair and turned to face her daughter with an annoyed glare, "I think you know 'Like what?'"

Bra stared at her head on, making sure to flash her steel, aquamarine orbs with confident confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bra, I know that I introduced you to the whole sex scene early because I knew you would find out and do those things anyway. But showing them off and even SHARING them with your friends is unacceptable. Now I have an angry Videl to deal with and explain to her why she found a vibrator hidden underneath the pillows of Pan's bed."

Bra shrugged, "Well it's not like it was a giant dildo or something. Or even mine. It was a brand new one! A gift... Pan needs to get out of her touch, tomboy shell and finally feel something feminine and magical for once. She hasn't even had a crush on a guy yet!"

Bulma placed her hand on her hips, clad in her an orange dress with bright pearls around her slim neck, "I don't care, Bra. It's not cool. You need to apologize to Gohan and Videl, and take that thing back-"

"What? No way. I'm not saying sorry to anybody for anything. If anything, Videl should be thanking me because without it, I'm sure Pan would've ended up being gay or something."

"That isn't nice to say about your best friend, dear."

"No, but it's probably true! Whatever, mom. I have to go see Pan and talk to her about it first, so I'll see you later."

Bulma sighed, "Alright, but I expect you to deal with this as soon as possible. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bra muttered, thick with sarcasm on her way out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"So? What do you think...?" Bra asked Pan, who blushed immediately as she sat across from her on the family couch at Capsule Corp.<p>

"Well..." Pan began sheepishly, looking down, "It felt okay."

"Okay? That's it, just OKAY? Come on, it had to be amazing it. Admit it."

"It did, really. I just can't believe my mom found it. That's all."

Bra cocked her head to the side, her eyes looking upward exasperatedly before resting them back onto Pan with a comforting gaze, "Look, it's natural to feel self-conscious. But you can't deny yourself these feelings. Look at my parents, do you think I would be here if they didn't just 'give in'?"

Pan winced, "I really don't wanna think about that right now. I'm kind of in trouble, Bra."

Bra's shoulders slumped. "Well, all I can say is, embrace it. You're a woman! You're allowed to pleasure yourself and I don't care what your mom says- It's totally worth it and you know it."

Just then, the door to the living room swung open to reveal an outraged Videl and a solemn Gohan.

"Would you like to tell me why I found THIS in my daughter's bedroom, Bra?" Videl demanded sternly, holding the pink vibrator in her hand as her other arm was folded into her chest. Gohan cleared his throat.

Bra stared at them wide-eyed, not completely sure what to say. Stammering, she replied, "Uh.. Because I gave it to her?"

"Well no kidding. Where is Bulma?"

"Upstairs. Why?" Bra replied.

"Because this is inexcusable. No daughter of mine is going to be using such a repulsive.. THING in MY house."

Gohan laid a hand softly on his wife's shoulder, "Videl, I think you're kind of overreacting a little bit-"

"Oh really?" Videl turned to her husband angrily. "A little bit? That's not what you said in the car. You didn't agree with this either! Because, and you should know as a teacher for teenagers, that first its the vibrator and then its the REAL THING. She is ONLY fifteen. This is ridiculous."

Gohan stepped back and took in a breath, adjusting his collar. Bra smirked at his discomfort and then turned back to Videl. "Look, I was just trying to give her a break into adulthood and sexuality. You can't keep her caged forever, Videl."

"Caged? CAGED? I'll show you caged, Bra. I can talk your mom into just about anything and you being grounded just might be what you need."

That was when Trunks entered the room, looking from the vibrator in Videl's hand to Pan and then to Bra. "Uh.. What did I just walk into here?"

Goten came up behind him, his eyes widening at Videl. "Videl, is that a vibrator in your hand? Is this like some sort of twisted menaje trois?"

Videl facefaulted at him. "No, Goten. Stay out of it. It seems your niece has taken it upon herself to accept sex toys as gifts from YOUR sister, Trunks."

Trunks' eyes rested on Pan, who immediately turned beet red and looked away. "Heh. Nice..."

"No. Not nice. This is not going to happen again! I mean it, Bra AND Pan."

Videl walked out of the living room. Gohan waved a hand sheepishly and left behind her as she stomped out. Goten bursted out laughing.

"Bra, you knew she was going to find that."

Bra shrugged. "She can sue me. Whatever. It's not like I gave Pan heroin or something."

"So.. How was it, Pan? Anything remarkable?" Trunks asked. Pan's chest heaved a bit, she had to catch her breath first before she could respond.

"Heh.. Um.."

"Oh, it was amazing. She knows it but she won't talk about it. Right, Pan?" Bra nudged her playfully. Pan kicked up her lips, feeling nothing but clouds of humiliation building within her in front of Trunks, who simply smiled in his business suit.

"Looks like you're finally growing up, Pan. Proud of you. Haha."

With that, Trunks and Goten went up to his bedroom so Trunks could change into his training gear. Pan's heart finally stopped racing and she was finally able to breathe. Bra gave her a concern look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... kinda embarrassing, you know? I just didn't want Trunks to find out." Pan realized her mistake instantly and quickly added for recovery, "Or anyone for that matter."

Bra grinned, "I think it's awesome. You're finally becoming a GIRL now! This is great. I haven't even shown you birth control or anything like that yet. But it all takes time. I just think your mom needs to chill out a bit, eh?"

"I guess..." Pan said, looking away as her thoughts were surrounded by the small smile on Trunks' face when he pronounced her as growing up.

It was a moment that would be hard to forget as the day went on.

* * *

><p>Okay. SO this is kind of a challenge for me because I don't know these characters very well, and I'm kindof just going along with whatever comes through my mind and also putting autobiographic material in it as well. I appreciate the feedback so far, thanks so much guys! TrunksPan is new for me so I'm excited to finally make a normal story with a semi-normal storyline. It gets much more exciting after this so stay tuned!

~Jckash03


	3. Unexpected

It was the last week of summer for the four teenagers. Trunks took a break from work to attend his mother's annual "End of Summer" Party in the backyard of Capsule Corp., where all of her friends as well as his got together. Each year, he was astounded at how much older everyone was starting to look. Even Yamcha was starting to lose his swagger as the most infamous bachelor of the group, for which he was grateful for whenever he himself had a girl to bring at one of these stupid things.

"Yo, Trunks! Play some ball with me dude!" He heard Goten call after him and turned just in time to catch a throw of a basketball that probably would have broken the ribs of an average human being. Laughing, he went towards the court that was placed in the far corner of the backyard. Bra rolled her eyes at the overly obvious display of adolescent testosterone, putting on her red sunglasses that matched her polka dot dress.

She looked to the side to see her mother greeting Pan's parents. Videl kissed her mom on the cheek, her usual cavalier attitude smelling up the place for Bra, who simply scoffed and narrowed her eyes before laying her gaze on Gohan, who seemed slightly uncomfortable and awkward at the same time. She wondered why he never laid back, but then she remembered who he was married to. She briefly pondered the idea of Gohan relaxing, and suddenly she was hit with a strange sensation between her legs at the very image of him in a steaming bathtub, finally taking off those ridiculous glasses and just letting it all go...

Cocking her head to the side, she was dozing off in her sensual yet disconcerting daydream until she felt two hands rest on her shoulders, which startled her out of it.

"Ha! Pan, it's just you. What's up?" Bra asked. Pan grinned.

"Oh not much. Your dad just offered to train me. He didn't seem to care that we're about to start school again, he said he needed someone to train since Trunks abandoned his training a long time ago and you obviously aren't going in that direction.."

Bra's eyebrows burrowed. "Hey! What does that mean? I can fight too!"

"Hey guys. What's up?" Gohan asked, carrying a glass of punch. Bra looked up at him with wide eyes, thankful she had sunglasses on to hide her shocked expression at his very presence after what she had just imagined.

"Oh, not much. Vegeta wants to train me since you're not, Daddy." Pan giggled. Gohan facefaulted.

"Very funny. What's the catch? Are you going to end up beating my ass, too? Or just his lazy son's, over there?"

Pan's face fell slightly, "Oh, Trunks? Well see, that's why he wants to train me. Because Trunks won't do it-"

"Do what?" Asked an extremely sweaty and breathless Trunks, captivating Pan from the moment those sultry lips moved to form the words. Even she was out of breath just looking at his olive skin glisten in the sun, his pink locks sticking to his forehead in the sheen of perspiration.

Then she remembered her fantasy...

"Uh... Do.. Work. Yeah. Do work. Like-... Train. Um. I-I just remembered I had something to ask your Dad, so... Yeah." Pan exited quickly, feeling the unfamiliar burn of her cheeks and a blanket of red cross over them, leaving Gohan, Bra, and Trunks confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Trunks asked Gohan and Bra. They both shrugged, as did he before he grabbed a beverage and returned to the court with Goten. Gohan looked over at Bra, and he couldn't help but notice how low-cut her polka dot dress was. Immediately he stiffened and alternated his gaze, feeling himself burn from internal embarrassment. Why would he even TRY to look at one of Pan's friends like that? Especially Bulma and VEGETA'S daughter?

"So... You excited for classes, Bra?" He asked, swallowing the influx of saliva that had suddenly entered his mouth as his eyes followed the stream of her lean, ivory legs. It was a little difficult not to stare since the vixen had one knee up and the other leg down. Her lips kicked up in a very devious smirk.

"Oh, absolutely Mr. Son. Are you?" She asked, purposefully making her voice as low as she could without sounding like a man. She saw him shift again and knew it worked. Slightly.

"Yep. Absolutely is right..." His voice trailed off before he looked away, seeing his wife was still conversing with Bra's mother...

This could get very bad, very fast.

* * *

><p>"Yo! We're out of punch dude!" Goten yelled as Trunks was still finishing throwing some hoops on the court. "Don't worry- I'll get it!"<p>

He turned swiftly, catching Bra's eye as he was about to jump over her legs when he miscalculated his jump and ended up landed on her, face first into her cleavage as her punch spilled all over her and her dress, soaking them both. She gasped with a long intake of breath, mortified at the very scene. Gohan looked on in horror as his little brother's face had planted itself inside the cleavage of his best friend's daughter.

With all the commotion and nobody helping the too, Gohan growled in frustration and humiliation for the family and grabbed his sibling away from Bra, who held her hands in the air at her wet dress.

"Goten, what the hell? My dress!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"Uhh, I think I'll get the punch, dude. Excuse me," Trunks said to Goten, who stood there with a puddle of punch on his shirt in complete embarrassment. Bra huffed in anger as Bulma and Videl shuffled around her with paper towels and napkins. Gohan shook his head. Goten felt a strange pit at the bottom of his stomach seeing Bra so mad at him like that. Angry at himself and the world, he jetted off into the sky, away from the entire situation.

For the first time in his life, Goten just wanted to be left alone.

Back in the kitchen of Capsule Corp, Trunks got a new pitcher and poured some tea in it for everyone since they were out of punch. He heard footsteps approach the kitchen and turned to see Pan gazing at him with her sparkling lilac eyes.

"Hey Pan. Did you see what happened out there?" Trunks smirked, holding back laughter, "Shit was crazy."

She shook her head, her eyes falling to the floor as her smile diminished slightly. She felt so stupid and so self-conscious, why couldn't she just pull it together in front of him?

"You okay? You seem a little... quiet lately. Anything going on that I can help with?" Trunks inquired, placing a hand on her slim shoulder. She immediately shook from the shock of his contact, a thrill of feeling jolting through her core almostly instantly. But from Trunks' perspective, it was almost like he had just hurt her by touching her.

"N-No. I'm fine, really.. Just, um. Nervous about school...?" Ugh, how did that come off as a question! Stupid Pan! Stupid!

He nodded, "Well I am only two years ahead of you, so if you ever need help with anything... Let me know."

He winked at her in his usual comraderie and took the tea out to the backyard, where Bra was still fussing about something and Bulma and Videl were trying to calm her down. Finally, Bra came bursting in the door, obviously pissed.

"Your uncle is a complete MORON!" Bra stomped her foot, her dress baring a red patch on it. Pan's face contorted with confusion, forgetting about her awkward moment with Trunks.

"What did he do now?"

"I don't know, all of a sudden his face was in my tits and my drink was all over my brand new dress! I was just trying to have a decent conversation with your father-"

"My... father?"

Bra froze. Uh oh.

Pan's face remained lost. "Why would you be talking with my dad? Not about me, right?"

Bra paused before stammering quickly, "Oh Kami, no. Haha. No just about school and stuff... Hey, listen, I'm going to go change. Are you okay? You seem like lost or something. Like a puppy who just lost their owner."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Let's not be dramatic about it, please. I just.. I don't know. I've been feeling these weird feelings lately and-"

"Yeah, I know. Me too," Bra sighed, "Well I have to get out of this dress, so either come help or I'll see you outside, k?"

"Okay..." Pan said, but Bra had already disappeared upstairs.

* * *

><p>With her door shut behind her, Bra breathlessly reached down between her legs to feel herself tremble at the very thought of her new Professor. That was what he was revealing to her before Goten decided to ruin the moment of them locking eyes and trading silent secrets with their lips...<p>

No. He didn't kiss her. Unfortunately, he was married and her name was Videl, also a shuffled word for Devil. That fucking bitch. Bra was ten times better looking and much more sane than she would ever be. Envy heated her body, making her fingers ravage through the folds of her mound even more rough. She took her hand away from herself and went to her window, watching Gohan from it. Feeling like a stalker, she moved her back to the wall and winced. How could she get a crush on Gohan, of all people?

She was shocked at the fact that he was going to be one of her teachers. Her AND Pan's. Apparently he had some control over who some of his students were- and he chose her to be one of them.

It was sick, it was downright repulsive. But to see the way she affected him, the power she had over a grown MAN... It was completely different than having someone have feelings for her that was her age. It was bad, and that's why she liked it. A man his age was an acquired taste, but she felt like he more than qualified for the position.

And being his student? Even better, an excuse to see him even more...

She entered herself with her finger, feeling herself clench around it and grow slick with discharge. Her mouth gaped open, her breathing growing rapid and shallow as she felt waves of pleasure rock her hips and overwhelm her body. Reaching for her vibrator, she placed it over her clitoris, seeing the image of her riding the Professor herself, her long aquamarine mane swaying with each thrust...

She came hard, and fast. Her cerulean orbs were wide and bloodshot at the sudden release of her sex organs. Of all people to masturbate to, and she chose Son Gohan.

This was going to be a very interesting schoolyear.

* * *

><p>Welllllllllllllllllllllllllll that's all I have for now, folks! Be prepared for some new students and new situations for our crazy teens from DBZ! Muahahaha. Having fun with this already!<p>

Thanks for the feedback guys! Always appreciated.

~Jckash03


End file.
